villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aiden Price
Aiden Price is a minor character in the Recollections, and a supporting antagonist in the Project Freelancer Saga, as well as one of the supporting antagonists in Season 13. He was the former Counselor of Project Freelancer who aided the Director and was the therapist to the Freelancer agents. He was voiced by Asaf Ronen. Role in the Plot Project Freelancer The Counselor is first seen with The Director overlooking the mission to the Bjørndal Cryogenics Research Facility, where he states that the Freelancer team might not be best for the job; but The Director reassures him. When the team, consisting of agents North, South, and Carolina, return from their mission The Counselor updates the board; putting North ahead of South. He was later seen with The Director inside the Training Room, where The Director yells at the Agents watching the fight involving Texas, York, Wyoming, and Maine. The Counselor then assists The Director during a briefing to recover the Sarcophagus. When the mission begins, the two discover the Freelancers in danger atop the 110 story building. The Counselor tries to tell The Director something but is told to shut up. With the mission a success, The Counselor and The Director are seen speaking with a newly born Delta, gently correcting him when he believed himself to be the Alpha. In Season 10, Project Freelancer later battles the Insurrection at the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station; where The Counselor closely assists The Director. When enemy actions ceases, The Counselor spots the Staff Of Charon, an Insurrectionist destroyer. The destroyer attacks the Mother of Invention, and gains the upper hand, but soon leaves. After the failed mission of capturing the Insurrectionist Leader, The Counselor oversees Theta and North's simulation test. He explains to York that Theta was specifically given to North because of North's nurturing nature. A.I. Implantations The Counselor, along with The Director, is then seen lecturing the Freelancers about A.I. theory. Sigma, Maine's A.I., asks The Counselor about "Metastability", the fourth stage of A.I. rampancy. The Counselor answers by explaining to Sigma that he cannot reach that stage due to the fact that he is a fragment, but Sigma reassures him by stating that it is still possible. After class, The Director tells The Counselor that a new A.I. fragment has been harvested and orders him to find it a match. Surprised by this, The Counselor states that the harvesting is ahead of schedule, but The Director orders him to find it a match regardless, as their time is short. When Carolina informs the two of C.T.'s location, The Director orders her to obtain her armor. After the failure of the mission, The Counselor and The Director speed up the A.I. implantations. While talking with Texas about her increased aggression, The Director and The Counselor are interrupted by Carolina who angrily demands an A.I. The Counselor attempts to calm her down, but The Director scolds him and agrees to Carolina's request. After her implantation, Carolina battles Tex in an unscheduled match, but soon enters severe pain when her A.I. react to The Director yelling "No, Allison!". The Counselor then suggests to help Carolina by sedating her, but The Director refuses. Afterwards, The Counselor and The Director are seen torturing the Alpha, telling him lies in order for him to create a new A.I. When Epsilon is split, The Counselor orders a few soldiers to release the Huragok to finalize the operation. With Epsilon's birth a success, The Counselor and The Director implant him into Agent Washington; but the operation goes awry and Wash is sedated. Afterwards, Tex goes rogue and battles through multiple Freelancer foot soldiers, forcing The Director and The Counselor to take action. They send Carolina to hunt down Texas, but the latter and Tex engage in fierce combat. This results in the Mother of Invention crash landing on an ice planet; where Tex flees and Maine attacks and "kills" Carolina. After the break-in, The Director and The Counselor decide to move Alpha to a more secure location. The Counselor enlists Agent Florida to protect the Alpha and suggests a place where no one would ever think to find him: Blood Gulch. Recollections The Counselor was first seen interrogating AgentWashington during a flashback in Recovery One. He returns in Reconstruction: Chapter 1, interrogating Private Walter Henderson about the event caused by Omega and The Meta at Valhalla. He then sends Washington to Blood Gulch in order to find more information about The Meta's whereabouts. In Reconstruction: Chapter 19, The Counselor, along with The Director, try to convince Washington to not activate the EMP. However this fails and Wash activates the EMP destroying all the A.I. and bringing Project Freelancer down. As a result, The Director fled before being put on trial while The Counselor was sent to prison. Alliance with Charon Industries After being charged for his part in Project Freelancer, The Counselor is imprisoned aboard the UNSC Tartarus. When Locus and Felix take over the ship to recruit the prisoners, he is noticed for his ingenuity of tying himself down when Felix "purges" the ship. He is then brought to the bridge where he confronts Locus and Felix, and is aware that the mercenaries are fighting Carolina and Washington. Despite Felix offering to kill The Counselor, the latter remains calm and convinces them to keep him alive due to his mental knowledge of the Freelancers' weaknesses. He then escorts them to a prisoner named Sharkface; telling them he shares a history with the two Freelancers and would prove very useful to their group. After being recruited to their ranks, Price and pirates venture to Crash Site Alpha on Chorus, where Price is currently conducting psychological sessions on Sharkface to see if he is a valuable asset to them. During one of their sessions, Sharkface prepares for his mission to kill Washington and Carolina and expresses his anger towards them for killing his comrades to The Counselor. He then asks Price how he ended up on the Tartarus, in which Price explains that he believed in the wrong people and, when asked by Sharkface, admits that he would kill those who wronged him if he had the chance. Later on, Price is instructed to orbit the Tartarus around the planet, until Locus contacts him and asks to know more about The Meta. The Counselor tells Locus of The Meta's history as a Freelancer, Sigma's influence on him, and how the Reds and Blues killed him. The Counselor then notes Locus' change in behavior after his trip through the portal at the Jungle Temple, and asks him if he wishes to know Felix's fear. Before Locus answers, Felix calls him over to join the other pirates. Felix then confronts Price and threatens to reveal his past affiliation with Project Freelancer to Sharkface before logging him off. Death After the pirates' failed assault on Armonia, which led to both Doyle's death and a major loss in men, Felix and Locus head to the Purge to activate it, now in possession a functioning key. However, when the Blood Gulch Crew and Chorus armies initiate an attack at the Communication Temple, having acquired alien weaponry, Price, aboard the Tartarus, grows second thoughts towards the pirates' mission. He suggests taking the ship and leaving Chorus, but the Space Pirate on board attempts to kill him. However, Price, having stole his pistol, kills the pirate and forces the pilot to fly the Tartarus away from the planet. Suddenly, however, a tractor beam takes a hold of the ship and pulls it down towards the Purge, destroying both the ship and the Purge, and killing Price. Personality Aiden Price is shown in the series to have a calculating and quiet demeanor towards those he interacts with. He's been seen to be quite sympathetic and understanding, as he shows concern for and helps the Freelancers, while The Director is somewhat strict towards them. However, he knows of the crimes the faction was committing and was willing to torture Alpha to create more A.I., suggesting that he's very loyal to The Director and holds the law to no regard. He is also shown to be very intellectual, manipulative and articulate. Even years after the destruction of Project Freelancer, he is still shown to remember specific facts about each individual agent from the project; which he successfully uses to forge an alliance with Locus and Felix. Price's calm attitude also brings an attitude of obedience when talked down to or threatened. In the service of Project Freelancer, his suggestions were often disregarded and mocked by his superiors, with The Counselor quietly relenting. During his time with Charon and the Space Pirates, Price found himself working alongside more hostile allies, enduring not only bullying but threats as well. The hostile nature of his allies as well as the reality he'd be sent back to prison eventually caused Price's aggressive side to surface, leading him to kill an ally in self-defense and hold another at gunpoint in the name of self-preservation. Skills and Abilities The Counselor is partially known for his interrogations throughout the series, using his kind demeanor to learn anything he wants to know. In his first appearance, he was seen interrogating Washington during a flashback in Recovery One about Wash becoming a Recovery agent. In Reconstruction: Chapter 1, he interrogates Walter Henderson about the event at Valhalla and learns about The Meta's increasing power. During a flashback in Catching Up, The Counselor spoke with Donut about the events of the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Because of his occupation, The Counselor also shows great skill in analyzing people and is able to learn specific traits about them that others don't. During his interrogation with Wash in Recovery One: Part Four, The Counselor is able have the latter agree to a job as a Recovery agent, and learns about his refusal to work with an A.I. or Freelancer as a result. Much later in Prologue, The Counselor negotiates with Felix and Locus to have them hire him and uses his knowledge of Carolina and Washington's weaknesses to gain their trust. In addition, The Counselor has been shown to consult with many high ranking individuals in the series, such as The Director, Felix and Locus. Due to his knowledge of the Freelancers he can be considered a very great threat to them, and an asset to those who oppose Project Freelancer. Trivia *The Counselor is the first confirmed African-American character in the series. *The Counselor was originally portrayed by a Halo 2 crew member in Recovery One: Part Four, but as the series progressed, he was given his own and more detailed character model. *Ironically, despite being one of the characters that interacts with The Director the most, The Counselor knows little to nothing of The Director's life or past, as he didn't know who Allison was or understand why Washington kept mentioning "goodbyes" during the Epsilon Incident. *The Counselor's voice actor, Asaf Ronen, is both an improv actor and acting coach, having taught fellow voice actor John Marshall Reed, the voice of Director Leonard Church. Ironically, this is a role reversal of their respective characters, with The Counselor answering to The Director. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Grey Zone Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Torturer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Right-Hand Category:Machinima Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil Category:Non-Action Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Sophisticated Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male